


Acceptance and Celebation

by Sheldonmoments



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Gen, New Jedi Order, Propaganda, Understanding, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldonmoments/pseuds/Sheldonmoments
Summary: Luke and Leia learn to accept the past after the battle of Endor, during the formation of the New Republic before moving on to the futureTold in 3 short interconnected scenes
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	Acceptance and Celebation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this :(
> 
> some of the content is vaguely from comics which I haven't read but know about roughly so some of the details might be wrong 
> 
> (cross-posted on FF.net)
> 
> Enjoy anyway :)

Luke Skywalker was depressed, there was no other way to describe it, and he had just taken on the huge and frankly dangerous task of rebuilding the Jedi. His role models where an eccentric old troll, a lying old man and a mass murder. Although he respected and loved both Ben and his father, he was having difficulty understanding the lies Ben had told. He had mulled it over and decided that it was a misguided attempt to protect Him. But then Ben had died in front of him without any regard for his feeling on the matter at all, so something wasn’t adding up.

Then he felt it, a subtle change in the force then suddenly his small cabin was flooded with blue light. The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker calmly walked over and perched on the end of Luke’s bed.  
‘Father ‘  
‘Luke’  
A tense silence spread between them, until Luke couldn’t bear it anymore  
‘Why are you here? Why now?’ Luke asked   
‘I hate to see you like this … my attachments were always my weakness as Obi Wan never failed to remind me’ Anakin replied   
‘Well that’s my problem, I was trying to work out why Ben lied to be about you’ Luke sighed  
‘I am sure he has explained that to you already, he told me so anyway’ his father tried to reassure him  
‘He did but I still don’t see how he can have lost faith in you so much that he couldn’t hope, I mean he said you were dead’ Luke sounded almost accusing  
‘Luke are you sure you want to know the answer to this? … It is not a good story and I don’t want to cause any more pain to those I love’ His father sounded resigned   
Luke took a deep breath and made up his mind, he needed to know the answer.  
‘I am sure father’   
‘Well the short answer is that to all intents and purpose I was dead, that is an important fact before I continue’ Anakin stated  
  
‘but..’ Luke said with disbelief   
‘Luke just listen it will all make sense. Obi Wan and I were close, very close, and too close for many Jedi tastes and even Obi Wan refused to verbally acknowledge it. The training bond which is supposed to weaken after knighting remained strong. We were brothers in all but blood, but there was one thing I could never tell him and that was about your mother.   
Obi Wan was a stickler for the rules and duty, I was certain he would report my marriage to the council and I would have been expelled. (Anakin looked down and slightly ashamed) I am now not certain if I was already being manipulated at this point, because although Obi Wan wouldn’t have agreed I should have realised he cared about me so wouldn’t have told.   
Anyway he was on the Jedi council and I always aspired to be too, then I was put on the council at the request of Palpatine and was the youngest ever’ His father explained  
  
‘I think I beat you there then being grand master now’ Luke said with a smirk  
‘Yes but I wasn’t made a master and I grew jealous, I always thought Obi Wan was holding me back during my training then I blamed him for everything including my mother’s death. He accepted the blame and tried to do better and that was when we became brothers but mistakes during the war, this promotion and your imminent arrival started to drive us apart. He was sent on a mission to apprehend the last separatist general while I was to spy of the chancellor. Before he left we made up, it could well have been the last time I saw him and in some ways I wish it was. He told me how proud he was of all I had achieved’ His father sounded so self-depreciating  
  
‘Well that seems alright, what happened?’ Luke asked a little confused as to how this story lead to Ben lying  
‘I started to have nightmares about your mother’s death. I went to Yoda for advice but was met by Jedi mysticism when I needed reassurance; Palpatine told me stories of the dark side saving people from death’ once again his father sounded resigned  
‘so you joined him?’ Luke spluttered incredulously   
‘No I told the council and they went to apprehend the Sith lord, I remained in the council chambers. But you must understand that I was desperate and Obi Wan wasn’t there to even try and stop me, I needed him and again he wasn’t there. I went to the senate building and I set up one of the most powerful Jedi, whom I feared and disliked but respected, to die. Then in my weakened state of confusion guilt and grief Palpatine acted.’ Anakin ground out  
Silence filled with shame and Luke was sure he was about to hear the birth of Darth Vader.  
  
‘I went to the temple with my battalion of clones the 501st and killed them. I went there and killed padawans whose masters had not come back from the front, those who were recovering from illness and injury, the masters left in charge. I killed Obi-wan’s friend Bant, while she was protecting those in the medical wing. But the moment I died was when I reached the council chambers and I found younglings …. They were so scared and asked for my help and … I cut them down’  
Anakin was talking so quietly for the last statement Luke was half convinced he only said it in the force. Anakin seemed to fortify himself to continue his story but now tears were silently tracking down his face.  
‘I met with my new master and was assigned to kill the separatist leaders on Mustafa. I went to see your mother then raced off to “bring peace to the new empire”. What I didn’t know at the time was that Obi Wan and Yoda had escaped there clone attackers and had gone to the temple. I felt it when Obi Wan saw what had happened, there was a tremor through the force which alerted me to him being alive. Well obviously, he had to find me and stop me, well not me anymore, and to do that he went to Padme’ Anakin continued to force the story out as if it was physically hurting him  
  
‘My mother?’ Luke asked  
‘Yes, well she didn’t want to believe that I had killed younglings so came to find me. Obi Wan stowed away on her ship, when he revealed himself I accused him of everything. I have never seen anyone look as shocked as Obi Wan when I attacked your mother. She was distraught and her last word to me was a desperate cry of NO. I was never sure if it was at me or Obi Wan but now I feel that it was to both of us, we were all friends and so close she didn’t want us to fight.’ Anakin’s force presence leaked guilt as he spoke  
‘you attacked mother?’ Luke sounded shocked  
‘Yes the nightmares I had were brought about by me, I accused her of bringing Obi Wan to kill me. Obi Wan put Padme into a force coma to try to save her then we fought. The fight was so even my anger balanced with Obi Wans grief and guilt, but Vader hated Obi Wan and when Obi Wan had the high ground Vader refused to give in. Obi Wan had to cut me down, it was then that Obi Wan died not when he gave himself up to Vader. He was still trying to help and get me to come back to the light after everything but when Vader screamed that he hated him, Obi Wan left my body to burn.’ Anakin finished in a whisper  
  
‘But if he was that close to you maybe he should have ensured he did the job properly’ Luke was a little angry, weren’t Jedi supposed to be merciful and compassionate.   
‘He couldn’t, just before he walked away, he told me that we were brothers and he loved me, those things that he couldn’t tell me but I should have known. Obi Wan was broken by my betrayal. I now know that he requested to go after the emperor instead of me. Obi Wan blamed himself and wanted to die for his mistakes’ if anything his father looked even more saddened  
‘But it was your choice’ Luke said with a hint of exasperation   
‘Well that’s not the way Obi Wan sees things; you see he gave up everything for me. He was a padawan when I first met him, but his master was killed in the battle of Theed on Naboo. He was knighted and because he promised his master, took me on as an apprentice the next day, he never had a knighthood and was thrust into leadership whilst in depression. And you know what he did after he walked away from me, he fought to keep Padme alive. He held her hand as she gave birth first to you then your sister, he was the first person to hold both you and your sister. He sat with your mother until she died, then he took you to your aunt and uncle. He looked after the very thing which had destroyed his life.’ Anakin explained carefully   
  
‘but that still doesn’t explain why he lied to me’ Luke muttered   
‘To Obi Wan, Anakin Skywalker was dead as soon as Vader entered the temple. You see the temple was Obi Wans home, the Jedi were the only family he had apart from the very few friends he had outside. Imagine someone killed the entirety of the rebel alliance, murdered Han, Leia and Chewbacca …. Then imagine still giving that person a chance to come back to the light’ His father asked him quietly   
‘I don’t think I could do it, I would want revenge’ Luke admitted   
‘Well Obi Wan did, when we fought he was attacking just as much as I was but I don’t believe he ever really intended to kill. I was a monster Luke and if Obi Wan said I was dead then that is likely the truth because Anakin Skywalker would never have killed Obi Wan, or tortured Leia or killed children’   
Anakin sounded so final about that, that Luke couldn’t help but agree with him  
  
‘I wish I could have known you and that Leia could have too, she won’t forgive you I have tried’ Luke said wistfully   
‘Well you never know what will happen Luke and she will be able to accept it in time, don’t push her. Have patience!’ by the end of the sentence his father was using what he obviously though was a “masterly” voice  
There was a disturbance in the force then a different voice sounded, this force ghost looked different to the others he had seen but strangely familiar.  
‘Patience my young friend, well now that is hypocritical to say the least’ the man said mockingly   
‘Master I am trying to give advice to my son’ Anakin teased right back, causing Luke to double take this ghost was Ben or he guessed Obi-Wan before everything.   
‘I can see that, but after such a horrific tale the boy needs cheering up … now I suggest we tell him about that time where you had to wear a dress’ Obi-wan laughed before launching into the tale.   
Anakin looked horrified, and Luke burst out laughing.   
He could accept that this Man was his father and that Ben Kenobi was an honest and good man.

#SW#

One morning shortly after the formation of the new republic, whilst Luke was working on how to establish the New Jedi Order he received a rather bulky package. That in its self wasn’t that unusual, as people from all over the galaxy were sending him any and all forms of information which could be useful in restoring the archives or the Jedi in general. What was strange was that this was anonymous and contained several pictures and recordings.

Luke looked at the first picture and at first didn’t recognise any of them, but on closer inspection saw the small form of Yoda in the front and off to the left was a very ginger looking Ben. Luke was shocked when he realised that he must be looking at a rare picture of the Jedi council from the Clone war era. As Luke shuffled through the artefacts a small crumpled letter fell out.

**Luke and Leia,**

**I have tried to keep these holopictures, holonet reports and recordings for you to use when the time is right, these brave people need remembering. You will know what to do.  
P.S.  
I hope it helps**

Luke decided he could wait until Leia was available to look through the rest.

Later that night, Leia managed to escape Hans attentions and joined Luke, who explained he had unearthed some footage from the wars. Leia was excited; her father Bail had told her many stories of the great heroics of General Kenobi.

Leia looked at the pictures of other Jedi with respect, often commenting on the colour of their lightsabre or the design of their tunic. She seemed to be able to place many of the different species in the pictures. There was the one of the council, there was one of a master padawan team leading a group of troopers. To their surprise there were a few inside the temple, one of the food hall, one of the great hall and one of a group of younglings outside. Luke spotted a Wookie youngling and wondered if that was why Chewie was so protective over him. There were pictures of a group of adolescence working in the fields, they seemed to be Jedi but they weren’t fighting. Leia mentioned something about an agricultural core. These pictures gave an insight into what the Jedi were like back then and it brought a sharp pang to both siblings to realise that most of these shining peaceful dedicated beings had been killed for no reason other than they could touch the force.

Luke was surprised by the number of pictures, when by all accounts the Jedi were modest and didn’t seek fame. Leia reminded him that there was a war on and that to see the Jedi was a moral boost, at that time the Jedi had seemed like an invincible force for good. Luke thought that he had reived a high status with in the rebellion because of his Jedi ability and maybe they did bring hope as Leia said.

The Next batch of pictures caused Leia to freeze, looking out of the first one was the smug smile of Anakin Skywalker. The picture was poster size and their father did look rather good.  
‘I thought that Jedi weren’t supposed to want fame, just look at him Luke he clearly loved it’ Leia spat  
‘Well there is an article with this one look’ Luke said reasonably

_The poster Boy of the War some are calling him but the young Anakin Skywalker has been knighted. It seems that the Jedi are getting younger and younger as they lead us to victory. Knight Skywalker refused to comment today as he was on leave before heading back out to the war tomorrow with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._

‘See Leia he had just been knighted, so maybe he had a reason to look pleased’ Luke said calmly

The next picture was of a serene looking man with ginger hair and beard, Leia perked up. This was General Kenobi, wise and powerful but never spoiling for a fight  
 _We bring you the unfortunate news that Master Kenobi the great negotiator has been killed while on a mission, after being taken captive by the assassin Asajj Ventress. Knight Skywalker is said to have been devastated by the news and hasn’t been seen outside the Temple since the announcement.  
_ Leia’s face dropped by the second as she read the article  
‘But you met him, he can’t have died’ she demanded in disbelief  
‘No Leia look at this next one’ Luke prodded   
another picture of Anakin Skywalker, he looked exhausted and haunted. The smile on his face seemed fake and he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was.  
 _Knight Skywalker is a Hero; he led the successful retreat at jabiim and where masters including his own had failed. He has also against all odds recovered Master Kenobi (previously assumed dead), when asked why he told us ‘I knew Master Kenobi wasn’t dead, but we needed time to plan a rescue which would be beneficial to all parties. Obi-Wan Understands this and expected a delay, by the will of the force he should be out of hospital within the next month.  
_ ‘You see Leia, Anakin our father was a good man’ Luke said as if this vindicated the man

The next set of pictures were all of Obi Wan and Anakin standing together. Anakin often had an arm around a rather stoic Obi Wan who stood with his arms crossed. Luke knowing both realised that Obi Wans expression was often the one he pulled when trying not to smile.   
_...Heroes of the outer rim….  
…. Master Kenobi saved from a slave camp along with all members of a colony planet attacked by the separatist…...  
…. Knight Skywalker out of action after his latest shuttle crash. Master Kenobi comments ‘he is a good pilot probably the best in the order but never ask him to land’…...  
…. Victory on Geneosis…...  
  
_

The next set showed the two of them but they were not as close, there was often a younger female Tortuga with them looking adoringly at both.  
 _….. Ahsoka Tano gets every padawans dream assigned to Master Skywalker…..  
…..Kenobi and Ahsoka work together to save Skywalker…..  
…..Victory at hand due to the combined might of the 501st and 212th…..  
….. Duchess Satine of Mandalore is killed by rouge Jedi. The Duchess was a good friend of Master Kenobi and reports say he was present at the assassination and attempted a rescue. The temple claims this cannot be true as he was on assignment with younglings at the time…..  
…..Ahsoka Tano saves a group of younglings from Pirates and general Grievous….._

‘Well I suppose that we should be proud of both Skywalker and Kenobi then’ Leia said as a sort of compromise  
‘Well Leia in this so far I don’t see anything evil in Anakin’s actions, and it seems that Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were the ultimate team’ Luke agreed

The next few articles shocked them. There was a picture of Ahsoka, and then one of Ahsoka at what seemed to be a trial then one last one of Ahsoka and Anakin. Luke dreaded what he was about to find out.  
 _…...Ahsoka Tano Murderer DON’T APPROACH ARMED AND DANGEROUS…...  
…... Clones capture the fugitive Ahsoka who was later expelled from the Jedi order…..  
…… Ahsoka Tano Trial interrupted by General Skywalker…..  
…… Ahsoka proved innocent……  
….. War is darkening even the most enlightened of places, as it drags on for the third year…._

‘That is terrible Luke, can you imagine loosing someone you have trained and has been at your back through several battles’ Leia said as if she had forgotten exactly who she was sympathising with  
‘No Leia I can’t but maybe it helps us to understand why he was in a dark place and why it was so easy for him to fall’ Luke said back equally shocked  
‘Luke I know you love him and have accepted him as our father but I can’t ever accept Vader‘ Leia sad   
‘I am not asking you to Leia it is your choice’ Luke assured her

They watched the Holovids from the War and see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka interact with their clone troops. They seem to be close to a certain Captain Rex and Commander Cody who were leaders of the 501st and 212th respectively. Much to Leia’s annoyance she was beginning to develop a respect for Anakin who seemed charming and humble in all the interviews, although he never spoke as well or eloquently as Obi Wan.

They reached the last pile of pictures, there were four poster sized picture neatly folded. The first was of Anakin and Obi Wan standing side by side, both with arms folded and a small smile. It was obliviously staged for propaganda underneath Obi-Wan was the title “THE NEGOTIATOR” and underneath Anakin was “THE HERO WITH NO FEAR”  
the second poster was more natural and looked to be after a mission of some sort. Anakin was standing in the middle with an arm slung around Obi-Wan and a woman both of whom looked a little embarrassed. The caption claimed that Generals Kenobi and Skywalker had just saved Senator Amidala. This was the only picture they had of the three friends together.  
The third one was rather surprising Anakin and Obi-Wan looked battle worn but smiling standing next to Palpatine. Behind them was what looked like the burning remains of a ship on what looked like Coruscant.

The final picture was one that both siblings loved. It was so natural and had been captured at the end of a battle. Obi-Wan was semi-bent over laughing, while Anakin was sitting on the floor surprised mirth obvious on his face. Ahsoka was pointing at Anakin with one hand her other trying to hide her wide smile. They were surrounded by clones all in some state of amusement; Rex and Cody had removed their helmets. And right behind Anakin with shocker extended was R2D2. It was obvious just from looking that Anakin had annoyed R2 and the results had been captured. The picture was simply captioned “VICTORY”

After looking long and hard at these picture Leia took a deep breath, and looked directly at Luke.  
‘I may not be able to accept Vader but it may be possible for me to accept Anakin as my father, although for me no-one could replace Bail Organa’   
‘That’s all I ask Leia and I am sure that is all Anakin expects’ Luke accepts what his sister said with a soft smile

Little did the siblings know but the hero with no fear and the negotiator were standing across from them beside each other smiling widely.

#SW#

Beings had gathered from all corners of the New republic for the ceremony. Luke had protested saying that Jedi don’t morn and he didn’t want to make a big thing out of the establishment of the New order. However, the New Senate didn’t agree so there was to be a celebration of the contribution of the Jedi to the Clone War and the final victory over the Sith.

Dignitary’s form all worlds were present in the main hall of the Jedi temple, force sensitive or not. The first members of the new order were seated of to the side, all in Jedi tunics and those with them were proudly wearing there lightsabres.

On the podium facing the mass of beings was a small collection in comparison. Luke was in his black Jedi tunic lightsabre prominently on his belt. Leia was in a simple while dress, which was both practical and dazzling, over which she wore a utility belt from which hung her own lightsabre which was more symbolic than practical. Han was there looking slightly embarrassed to be centre of attention, he was in his usual attire with his blaster pistol firmly attached to his hip. Chewbacca Stood off to the side with his bowcaster, with Lando Calrissian who had been announced as the liaison between the Jedi and the Senate. Mon Mothma the chancellor was standing at the front first paying tribute to the old order then announcing the rise of the New Order. With the announcement there was thunderous applause, the new chancellor stepped aside leaving Luke Leia and Han to receive the applause.

Behind the trio were five large posters, front and centre was the one of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme, on the left the large one with Anakin and Obi-wans nick names, to the right the one of the council. Then just beyond those on the furthest Left with Chewie underneath it was the one of the younglings training and on the far right was that VICTORY Scene. The Heroes of the Rebellion were stood under the Heroes of the Republic, in the ancient halls of the Jedi Temple. What better way to accept and honour the past before moving on to face the Future.

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle section the articles are not in order deliberately, Luke and Leia are unlikely to know the order things happened and whoever sent this may or may not have known the exact order.  
> Was debating whether to refer to some of the later events like the siege of Mandalore but I figured that it was so close to the end and so last minute it probably wasn't widely known about or at least had no holo coverage about who was involved until after order 66 so decided not to include it.  
> I have a idea of who I think the person who sent the pictures and articles is but would love to hear who you think it could be


End file.
